


Driving Anxieties

by Youkai_Master



Series: The Origin of Martin Crieff [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drivers Ed, John is patient, Martin is trying his hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: Before Martin got his pilots license he got his driving license. Some anxieties never change but that's okay. John is as patient as always.





	Driving Anxieties

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second piece in this series I wrote. I do intend to write more now that season 3 has been released and Cabin Pressure has finished but it will be sporadic at best.

“Okay Martin, you know where everything is. We went over what to do in every situation. Now all that’s left is to get on the road. It won’t be too crowded so just take it slow.”

The teenager nervously placed his hands on the wheel and glanced to his left to see one of the men that had become his family smiling and nodding encouragingly so he took one last shaky breath before turning the key. He froze and his mind blanked.

“You know what to do. Deep breath and release the parking brake.”

The teen shook his head and, though he was still shaking, he released the parking brake. When the car began to roll back quickly he slammed his foot on the break quickly, throwing both passenger and driver forward. In the aftermath the teen shook like a leaf.

“Martin look at me. It’s okay. Always remember that if it’s something that you really care about keep trying. Now take your foot off the brake slowly and stop at the street before you turn onto the street.”

“I’m too nervous. I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Even if you’re nervous or afraid you always can do it.”

So two hours later, one street, a dozen very close calls, two people with near heart attacks and four nearly flattened cats later a gangly teenager with less nerves than before but still very nervous pulled back into the driveway and put on the brake before turning the key and laying his head on the steering wheel. He gulped in long fretful breaths until he felt a warm hand on his back rubbing in small circles.

“Good job Martin. You did good. It’ll get easier. You just have to practice. You’ll be a natural in no time. Besides, if you want to pilot an airplane one day you have to be able to drive too.”

And right the good doctor was. Over time it did become easier and easier and soon he took his flight test; again, and again, and again until finally his second dream had been obtained, he wasn’t an airplane but he was a pilot.


End file.
